


香料酒

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fortune Telling, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 香料酒是冬日里的小甜饼，讲莱姆斯在圣诞季冬夜里的一场奇遇。全文长约五千五百字，一发完。为卡尔维诺式的表达方式致歉。





	香料酒

香料酒  
Mulled Wine

 

我的名字叫莱姆斯·卢平。牛津物理系的研究员兼职教授。约克郡人。  
大约十年前的大学时代，移居这座老城，从此没有再离开过。  
我不想在介绍自我背景上浪费太多时间。我父亲是当地某机构职员。我是独生子。从小长大的那间房子色调温和，整洁，摆满书籍。我的父母双方对彼此保有足够的喜爱，且深爱着我，我也同样深爱他们。童年饱足，衣食不缺。青少年时期，我与我学校中的其余好友以一种平和的方式进行着叛逆。这即是说，我从没落下过功课，始终仔细背诵数学公式与法语单词，且能流利陈述某文学人物的动机。少年时期的我，喜欢标榜自己也是叛逆青年，如今回想起来，其实称得上是品行温良。念的是文法学校，男性，擅长科学类专业，这一切元素，促使我极其顺利地进了牛津。如果说关于我童年与青年时代的陈述简洁，那我的大学生涯更是乏善可陈。我老实念书，最后拿了一等学位，毕业后留校做研究，后来也兼职授课。一生中到如今为止，几乎没有任何奇异或者恐怖的事情发生，是以一切无须赘述。你只需要知道，所有综上经历，促成了今时今日。几天前学期已经结束，而我归家的火车又还要再过一些天。  
于是成年十年后的这个冬日，我站到了牛津郡伯伦海姆宫的圣诞市集中。  
伯伦海姆宫建在牛津郡乡村，曾是丘吉尔祖宅。每年圣诞，其硕大的中庭会被用于举办市集。环绕庄园的广袤森林田园之中，又有无数灯光与奇异装置点缀，叫作灯光夜巡，也俗称灯光秀。黑夜笼罩之下，整座林子演变成一个奇幻世界。灯光配上雾气，与若有若无的音乐，几乎没有任何语言可以用以形容其美丽。自从初次举办的那一年开始，一直是牛津人圣诞季的保留项目。  
天很冷，牛津郡的冬天，气温可以降到零下。我陷在两层毛衣一件夹克衫与围巾包裹之中，双手捧一杯香料酒暖手。这种用葡萄酒与香辛料混合而成的饮料，在伯伦海姆宫的圣诞集市中，处处都有贩卖。加热过的红酒并没有什么酒精度，但却是我所饮过所有酒精类饮料之中，唯一一种，可以令浑身骨骼都暖和起来的东西。有酒暖手，我沿着脚下碎石路一直向前走。穿过中庭的市集，再前方那扇铸铁的黑色大门，即是森林的边界。回头看，今晚笼罩庄园的是下弦月，巴洛克式的大宅有无数金色灯光点缀，不断闪烁变幻，看上去真像是童话城堡。而铸铁大门后左右无人，是森林地无边无际的黑色。除却迷雾，眼前一开始什么也看不见。低下头，我甚至辨认不清自己的手指。再向前走，真正进入森林的范围。只有中间一条小道被光束照亮。两侧陡坡之下，每一棵树都被光映成了糖果一样的颜色。或粉或蓝或绿，配上其间足有一人高的巨大棒棒糖，叫人以为自己是误入了汉泽尔与格莱特的世界。每一区灯光主题不断变幻，下一段路，雾气中闪烁的绿色光斑，小径两旁寂静无声时自动飘来的无数彩色肥皂泡。  
我不是一个想象力很丰富的人，但如果真要说，眼前的这一切，全数像是我头脑之中，爱丽丝漫游奇境所见到的景物。黑夜之中，我手中的香料酒是唯一的热源。辨认不清道路，更不知道自己在黑暗的森林之中走了多久。寻常几十分钟就能走完的路，在此刻好像被无限延长。此时抬头，小径两侧的树中间，用极细的透明丝线，垂挂着成百上千红色的罂粟花。夜色中盈盈生辉，是一片悬空的花海。被风一吹，所有垂落下来的绿色花茎都在轻轻摇曳。好像这些花就地集体上吊了一样。  
从树林中仰头走过，只觉得自己身在梦中。  
也大约就是在那个时候，那种半梦半醒的迷雾之中，我看见了那座房子。  
说房子，其实不甚准确。那座建筑物本身，长得像是林中的小木屋，斜屋顶与小小格窗，看上去至多不过一间房间的大小。栖身在黑夜与森林之中，确实好像童话故事的产物。我不记得伯伦海姆宫有这样的建筑，不晓得是不是灯光秀别出心裁的项目之一。也大约就是在我驻足原地观望的时候，那木屋的门从内部被向外推开。无声无息。  
我没有看见人。  
只听见有个男人的声音，说的是，要不要进来坐下。  
看过恐怖片的人，应当知道，这个时候要坚定不移地拒绝。但着想法几乎叫我发笑，公众的场合公众的活动，怎会那么容易有怪力乱神呢。我无事可做，第二天也不需早起。哪怕出于礼貌，我也不能就此转身走开。这样想，当下决定要响应木屋中人的邀请。  
从主路到木屋之间，短短的几步路，并无既定的道路。地面被青苔与冻霜覆盖，黑夜中一个不留神就要滑倒。也就是这样，才叫我更加相信，这是组织人员安排的项目。  
那木屋内部分成两间，进门后看到的第一样东西，是面前木墙上挂着的一面小黑板。门厅很小，勉强够我容身。整个空间内，只有盈盈烛火照亮。那黑板上写着的内容，是说此地提供看手相，塔罗牌及预言等项目。我松了一口气，推测这大约确实是游园主办方提供的算命活动。我这一生，此前从来尊崇实际，还没有涉足过这样的地方。转过简易的格挡，眼前影影绰绰，垂挂无数张幔。全数是黑色的布料，上面用金色细线织就很多不知所谓的图案。不知道是从哪里来，有袅袅娜娜的烟，飘忽不定，在我周身萦绕，好像某种有知觉的生物一样。我猜那大约是吉普赛人常用的熏香。木屋内室闻上去，就是一种香料酒一样的味道。很温暖，叫我几乎忘记了自己此时身处在牛津郡的冬夜里，暖得我浑身冻僵的骨骼都在慢慢舒展开来。有那么一瞬间，甚至觉得昏昏欲睡。  
重重帷幔背后有张木桌，而桌子之后的那个人，叫我愣了一下。  
这不是说此前那个声音的主人样貌诡异，实际上他与这个形容词也远不相关。只是在我脑海中，占卜者不是老妪，就是妆容浓艳的中年吉普赛女人。而桌子后的那个人，看上去比我还要小一些的样子。且他一身穿着，与这烟熏雾绕的内饰，完全格格不入。占卜者是个年轻男孩子，黑色长发，在脑后随意抓成马尾。穿一件灰色亨利衫，皮质机车夹克。显露在外的皮肤上，从脖颈到手腕，全数覆盖着黑线构成的纹身。那张脸，高鼻深目，在烛光下看上去有种雕塑一样的俊美。说实话，或许他身在摇滚音乐会，或者机车汽修店中，都会比眼前这个场景来得更合宜。我向前走了一步，想这个夜晚的一切，实在是太不同寻常。短时间内，我大约都无法轻易忘记。老旧的松木桌，桌上黑色的纸牌，水晶球，像小型太阳一样熠熠生辉。  
或许因为我脸上的表情实在太好奇，那个年轻人向后靠了一下，好抬起头看清我。  
即使是这样简单的动作之中，都有一种略带痞气的优雅。  
—你从来没做过这种事情对吧。  
他的眼睛很亮。  
我点头的时候，他也在上下打量我。我不知道这是什么意思，只知道他的眼睛里带上了一点笑意和温度，示意我在他面前坐下。  
—那我要说的第一件事是。我从不说谎，我告诉你的一切都是我能看到的东西。  
是真是假，不可全信。我知道占卜的人，大约对每一个人都会说这样的话。  
—手伸给我。  
我依言行事，而那年轻人将我的双手托在自己掌中。借着昏暗的烛火，不知道在打量什么。他看我的掌纹，我也在看他。我在想这个人究竟为什么出现在这里，年纪这么轻，大约与我的学生是同一个年龄层吧，为什么会从事这样的行业呢。他抬起头看我。有那么一瞬间，我们两个人的眼神对视。晦暗光亮之中，他的眼里有种奇异的神情。很复杂，要说探究也不尽然，应该说是惊讶，困惑，与一种了悟的结合。只有很短暂的一瞬间，而后他放开我的手，向后靠去，斜坐在他那张高背椅中。  
我想我大约是看错了。  
他的手指在松木桌面上近乎无意识地来回摸索，好像若有所思。  
—你是个给予者，不是个索取者。你是个善良的人。即使是别人对你做了什么不可原谅的事情，你也绝不会因此打击报复，只不过在你心里，受过一次伤害就不能修复如初。  
我点头。但是心里想的是，作为手相，这样的话开头，是不是有一些不同寻常。  
—你做的是学术类的工作。  
如果他确实是只凭表象识人，这一点大概不难猜。我是地球上最后一群还身着带皮革护肘的哈里斯呢夹克的人，牛津的教职人员。  
—你这一生，迄今为止，虽然一切都顺利，实际上却觉得哪里都不是自己的归属。原生家庭也好，大学也好，工作也好，都觉得自己是过客。你很孤独，而且不相信自己。你在寻找的究竟是什么？  
我愣了一下。如果说此前的一切都只不过是常规项目，不出乎我的意料之外，那么这一句话。我以为算命的人，告诉别人的事情，都只会是正面的。尤其是圣诞节，游园活动中的占卜摊位。节庆之中的游人，本来就只想听到喜庆的话。这样吃力不讨好的声明，究竟是眼前的这个年轻人，真正能看到一些不同寻常的东西，还是我真有这么透明。一眼就能让一个陌生人知道我也有不安。  
我沉默了一会儿。  
—我以为我没有这么极端。  
刚到牛津的时候，我住在埃克塞特学院。至今仍然记得，出了学院正门，特尔街上有最老式的报刊店，也有店面售卖最传统的钢笔墨水。街角的三明治店，做了我多年的简易食堂。记得离校舍不远的那些酒吧，其中包括圣吉尔路上的鹰与子。那是在牛津还没有完全商业化，我的报摊也没有被时尚餐厅取代的年代，酒吧还是学院人结识对方的方式之一。本科的三年之中，我没有与任何人约会，甚至到了身边同学都觉得蹊跷的地步。物理实际上并不是那么耗时的一个科目，而我很知道自己在做什么。很多人大约想不到，一个二十多岁的男孩子，刻意不谈恋爱的原因其实是很简单的，说来说去无非是那么几个理由。至于我，我喜欢的是男人。我生命中的人，那时候没有一个知道这事情。其实我也并不觉得是秘密，只觉得我的私事，与任何人都不相干。而我的父母。曾有那么一年圣诞节，我想过要全部交代，然而。那天早上约克郡下了冻霜，我刚刚从大学放假回家，睡到十一点多。我的窗户正对着小小街区的车道，从窗户探头出去，窗框之下，密密麻麻生长着常春藤。再向下看，我的父母两人架着梯子，正在往房子上挂圣诞彩灯。  
我向他们问好。而他们说的是，早上好儿子。  
再向远处看，是约克市郊再寻常不过的褐色联排房子，有一些屋顶上已经结了冻霜。一切看上去都是那么寻常。我的母亲从屋檐下喊，问我要不要吃早饭，厨房的灶上还留着一些炒蛋。  
如此一切原本想要说出口的话，全部都淹死在了腹中。  
我与眼前这个黑发的年轻人，在伯伦海姆宫的黑夜之中两相对坐，彼此都陷入沉默。大约是喝多了香料酒，有那么一些上头，我的眼前都有一层模糊的金色。 有那么一瞬间，我突然觉得，对面这个人，能够看穿我的灵魂。那双银灰色的眼睛，虽然始终带着一种玩世不恭，但是不知道为什么，我错觉他能看到我内心最深处隐秘的过往。  
他开口说话的时候，声音沙哑但很轻柔。  
—或许是吧。不过我一直觉得，最温柔的人，也是最坚强的人。觉得这个世界和自己的生活无灾无难的人，恰恰是拥有最强大意志力的人。  
他是在称赞我吧，我不是很能够确信。  
—你想要的是什么，对人生？  
—我想知道，我究竟是谁。  
这是个奇怪的陈述，我知道。我想找到的，大约是自我认同吧。  
想活得对得起自己，想活得没有羞愧感。  
—会。你会成功，而且会让你的家人都为你感到骄傲。  
—你已经遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣。  
从始至终，这个年轻人对我说过的所有话里，大约只有这一句，不是真的。或者说，就我的记忆而言，让我觉得毫无头绪。我忍不住对他笑，不仅仅是笑他说的“已经遇见”，也是笑灵魂伴侣这个说法。可是那个黑发年轻人，只不过还是以他那种似笑非笑的神情看着我。好像他也对我隐瞒着什么巨大的秘密。  
—你命中注定的那个人，比你小三岁。是土生土长的伦敦人。他脾气不是很好，但是对一切都保有热诚和激情。你此前的一生都在追寻什么东西，即使生活稳定，仍然被一种迷失感困扰。但是你不知道你在找的是什么。这个人可以理解你，最终带给你你寻求的自我认知。你们会一起周游世界，走很多的路见很多的人喝很多的酒。这一切之后，你们会一同回家。  
—你们会有自己的房子。金钱不是你们所追寻的东西，但是所拥有的财产足够支持你们的生活。  
太多太大的词，听得我头晕。怔怔盯着那双灰眼睛看了许久，才积攒起足够的脑细胞，回应说。  
—你说我的灵魂伴侣会帮助我找到自我认知。假设这一切是真的，难道你是说，你相信某一个单一个体的存在，可以填补我生命中的空缺吗。  
—我不相信空缺和填补，更不相信某一个人可以成为另一个人拼图的一部分。我相信陪伴和理解，相信有个人可以与你一起去寻找意义。而因为这个人的存在，原本复杂的问题也可以迎刃而解。  
我不知道应该怎么样理解他所说的话。这一切，就像是对一个从没有尝到过甜食滋味的人，形容蛋糕应该是什么样子的味道。花费一生期待感情的人，最终也会意识到，真正品尝起来，不过尔尔，因此最好也不要得偿所愿。因此此后都会是一个满怀着失望走下坡路的过程。即使这个年轻人告诉我的一切是真实的，我都不知道，要去哪里寻找这个所谓的灵魂伴侣。我甚至怀疑，眼前所有，是我在圣诞季的冬夜里，饮多了香料酒，为自己构建出的一场幻梦。否则怎会有这样隽秀的年轻人，这样不可思议的场景。  
—你还会再见到我。  
占卜者，不是对每个人都这么说吗。且不管这一场对话之中，有多少可相信的成分在。我还勉强维持着自己的端正体面，从椅子上站了起来，向那黑发年轻人点头致谢。拿起我的杯子，转身就准备离开。室内这样温暖，烛火摇曳，几乎叫我有一点不情愿再重新踏入黑夜之中。我伸手掖紧了围巾，就快要转过隔断的木墙。就在那一瞬间，听到身后那个人懒洋洋的声音说。  
—哦，忘了告诉你。你命中注定的那个人，是我。  
我在原地停下脚步，转头过去看。占卜者已经站了起来。他很高，至少有五英尺十英寸。已经从松木桌后走了出来，靠坐在桌面上。那种漫不经心的优雅，即使是在烛光之中，依然显得熠熠生辉。我此前怎么没有意识到呢。当他眼中那些复杂的困惑与惊讶消去之后，留下的，是欢乐与满足感。他就用这样的眼神看着我，始终看着我。再压抑不住了，他的嘴角一边扬起，露出了我所见过最诚挚的笑容。  
—我叫西里斯。西里斯·布莱克。  
我可能是也情不自禁地笑了。感觉到自己的面部肌肉在违背我头脑地被牵动。  
他说，圣诞快乐。  
我想，这样也挺好。

 

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
你意志坚定但亟需证据  
You saw him on the roof  
你远远看见了他站在屋中  
His beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
他的美貌与月光推翻了你的一切  
He tied you to his kitchen chair  
他将你捆绑在座椅上  
And he broke your throne and he cut your hair  
他打破了你的王座剪去你的头发  
And from your lips he drew the Hallelujah  
从你的双唇之中，他引出了一句哈利路亚

But baby I've been here before  
但吾爱我曾历经此地  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
我见过这房间走过这地面  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
遇见你之前，我也孤身生活  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
我在大理石拱门上见过你的旗帜  
And love is not a victory march  
但爱远不是一场胜利游行  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
它冰冷，不过是一声破碎的哈利路亚

—Leonard Cohen, Hallelujah


End file.
